charmedrewritefandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Cupid
This Unnamed Cupid enlisted the Charmed Ones' help to retrieve his Cupid Ring after it was stolen by Drazi, a demon of Hate. History Early Life After helping two co-workers, Max and Cindy, fall in love, Cupid was attacked by Drazi. After a short fight, Drazi used intangibility to reach inside Cupid's chest and threatened to tear out his heart. However, Drazi then stole his ring and decided to make him suffer a slow death by the destroying the love he had created. Without his ring, Cupid was left powerless, so sought out the Charmed Ones for help. Facing Drazi After helping two co-workers, Max and Cindy, fall in love, Cupid was attacked by Drazi. After a short fight, Drazi used intangibility to reach inside Cupid's chest and threatened to tear out his heart. However, Drazi then stole his ring and decided to make him suffer a slow death by the destroying the love he had created. Without his ring, Cupid was left powerless, so sought out the Charmed Ones for help. Meanwhile, Drazi used the ring to turn Max and Cindy against each other, resulting in Max being hit by a car. Cupid felt it happen and was in severe pain, he then led the sisters to Drazi, who then seemingly vanquished him. Cupid was suprised his ring was destroyed as well, and asked the sisters to help him get home. However, as they left, it was revealed that the ring had protected Drazi from being vanquished. Finding the Charmed Ones Cupid approached Phoebe Halliwell while she was at a coffee shop after going to the movies. In his weakened and demanding state, Cupid initially frightened Phoebe, causing Dan and Andy to chase him off. The next morning Cupid appeared in the manor while Phoebe was alone. She first tried to attack him, but he explained who he was and that he had come for her help. However, the sisters were unsure if they believed him and asked him for proof he was magical, which he couldn't as he no longer possessed his ring. To prove himself, he then started listing many of their past loves and they believed him. Vanquishing Drazi As Phoebe helped Cupid repare going home, he helped her open up to love again, as she was afraid of people leaving her. Meanwhile Phoebe was starting to fall for Cupid himself. After finishing the potion, they went to P3, where they found out that Drazi was still alive when he infected Prue's Husband and Piper's boyfriend with hate, causing a massive fight. Cupid then realized that in order to defeat him, they would need to undo what Drazi had done. He asked Phoebe to act as 'his ring' to bring everyone back together. Phoebe managed to convince Cindy to give Max another chance, which severely hurt Drazi and alerted him to their plans. They then lured Dan and Andy to the manor and mediated the fight between the couples. After sending the men away, Drazi appeared and attacked Cupid. Piper then froze them both and Phoebe took the ring from Drazi and put in back on Cupid's finger. She then threw the vanquishing potion and vanquished Drazi for good. Cupid then said his goodbyes to Phoebe and kissed her, before beaming home. Powers and Abilities *''Powers from Cupid Ring'' **'Suggestion': The ability to plant thoughts and ideas into the minds of others. Cupid used this to bring his charges together by telling them to act on their feelings. **'Temporal Stasis:' The power to slow down or completely stop time in a limited area. Cupid slowed down down when he used his power of suggestion to bring charges together. **'Beaming:' The ability to teleport through a pink light, a Cupid form of teleportation. **''Other Powers'' ***'Empathy: '''The ability to sense the emotions of others. Cupid used this to detect love in his charges and see if they were a match and deal with their emotional problems. ***'Sensing: The ability to sense the location of others. Cupid was able to sense Drazi without his ring. ***'''Immortality: The ability to live forever and have an arrested aging process. Category:Characters Category:Cupids Category:Magical beings Category:Innocents